


The Dragon Prince: Battle for Xadia

by trgunning



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: but with fewer microtransactions, kinda like Star Wars Galaxy of Heroes, or at least nicer ones, template for a character collection game, there's a banther character too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trgunning/pseuds/trgunning
Summary: Based almost entirely on Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes
Kudos: 10





	1. The Rules and Stuff

This is a little supplementary thing I've been working on while also posting my more major work, Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga. The premise of this is heavily based on Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes, a character collection mobile game where you unlock various characters in the Star Wars universe and level up their strength to take them into battle against other collections.

Same basic idea, even down to the terminology, but this is for the Netflix animated series, The Dragon Prince. (Go watch if you haven't and you just stumbled upon this for some reason or you know me from my main work here on Ao3. It's great.)

Anyway, I'm going to use this first chapter just to explain the rules and stuff. If anything I've said is confusing, feel free to look at gameplay of SWGoH to get an idea of what I'm working with. Basically, you take in a team of five characters against another team of five and battle them. Last team standing wins.

Everyone's got a Basic Ability, at least one, usually two, sometimes three Special Abilities that need a cooldown of at least 2 full turns to recharge, and a passive unique ability that highlights personal bonuses and bonuses to other specific teammates. Some characters also have passive bonuses for when you have them as the leader of the squad. Only one Leader Ability can be active at a time (except in a certain special circumstance, but we'll get to that later).

I haven't put in actual stats yet for Health, Offense, Defense, or anything like that. If I were to make this into an actual game (unlikely, unless Wonderstorm are really keen on giving me a job), I would obviously put those in, but at the moment, this is just a concept.

The tags directly underneath the character's name affect synergies. There are 5 species/occupation/affiliation tags and 4 role tags. Basically that means that if a certain effect happens to, say, Human enemies or Elf allies, anyone with the respective tags would be affected.

I'm going to post the character kits (pretty much every character in the tags) and boss fight kits (yeah, there may be a few of those, and they may all be various dragons) over the next few weeks in addition to my bi-weekly updates on Star Wars. If new characters pop up in new seasons of The Dragon Prince (and that's probably likely, given the fact that new characters are introduced pretty much every season), then we may see a return to this. For tonight, I'll be putting up the main trio of Callum, Rayla, and Ezran. From there, it'll probably be one a day or one every other day, depending on how busy I am. Holidays and all that. Anyway, hope you like, and if I happened to miss a character that you'd like to see, shoot me a comment, and I'll see what I can do!

Obviously, and this goes without saying, I don't own The Dragon Prince.

**Tags:**

Human (species)

Elf (species)

Animal (species)

Mage (occupation)

Team Zym (affiliation)

Fighter (role)

Support (role)

Healer (role)

Defender (role)

**Rules:**

First phase of battle:

Roll for Initiative (20-sided die, which you will use throughout the battle)

Apply leader bonuses as necessary

Apply unique bonuses as necessary

Second phase of battle:

Just fight and stuff

Remember the conditionals for the leader/unique bonuses. A lot of them will trigger during battle, often more than once, sometimes more than once in the same turn.

Everyone has:

5% base Crit Chance (roll a 20)

15% base Evasion/Dodge Chance (roll a 3 or lower)

15% base Tenacity (ability to resist debuffs)

Typically:

Defenders have more defense and Max Health

Fighters have more offense and Critical Damage

Supports/Healers are somewhere in between (more offense for supports/more defense for healers)

Buffs and debuffs:

Offense Up: +25% Offense

Offense Down: -25% Offense

Defense Up: +25% Defense

Defense Down: -25% Defense

Potency Up: +15% Potency (ability to apply debuffs)

Potency Down: -15% Potency

Tenacity Up: +1000000% Tenacity

Tenacity Down: -1000000% Tenacity

Critical Damage Up: +50% Critical Damage

Critical Damage Down: -50% Critical Damage

Health Over Time: Recover 5% Health at the start of the turn

Damage Over Time: Lose 5% Health at the start of the turn

Foresight: +1000% Evasion (Dodge Chance)

Blind: -1000% Accuracy (enemy has +1000% Evasion against this character)

Advantage: +100% Critical Chance

Retribution: +100% Counter Chance

Critical Hit Immunity: Cannot be Critically Hit

Taunt: Must be targeted

Stealth: Cannot be directly targeted

Expose: Lose 10% Health on next hit

Stagger: Lose 5% Health and Stun for 1 turn on next hit

Burning: Lose 5% Health at the start of the turn and minimizes Defense and Evasion

Stun: Skip next turn

Healing Immunity: Cannot heal

Buff Immunity: Cannot gain buffs

Shock: Cannot heal or gain buffs

Daze: Cannot attack out of turn or gain bonus turns

Ability Block: Cannot use Special Abilities

A lot of characters have different unique buffs. Those effects will be laid out in the kits themselves.


	2. Character Ability Kit: Callum

**Callum**

Human, Team Zym, Mage, Support

Basic: Aspiro--Deal damage to target enemy and Dispel all buffs on them. If Callum has Flight, he chains these effects to a random other enemy. Otherwise, he attacks again and recovers 5% Health.

Special 1: Fulminis--Deal damage to target enemy and Shock them for 2 turns. Enemies who were already Shocked are also Stunned for 2 turns. If Callum does not have Flight and this attack defeats an enemy, Callum resets all his cooldowns. Otherwise, he gains Offense Up for 2 turns and grants it to ally Rayla, if she is present. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: Ventus Spiralis--Dispel all debuffs on all allies. Then, grant them one stack of Health Over Time for 3 turns for each effect Dispelled this way. If Callum has Flight, this effect lasts for 4 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Special 3: Manus Pluma Volantus--Callum changes stance and gains the Flight unique buff until the next time this Ability is used. Flight cannot be Dispelled, Copied, or Prevented. Flight: Callum ignores Taunt during his turn and gains +20% Critical Chance and +20% Critical Damage. (Cooldown 2)

Leader: Primal Mage--All Human and Mage allies gain +20% Potency. These bonuses are doubled for Team Zym allies. In addition, Team Zym allies gain +5% Potency and Tenacity for each Team Zym ally at the start of the encounter.

Unique: Breathe--Callum recovers 2% Health at the start of every turn for every Mage ally on the battlefield. If ally Rayla is present, this bonus is doubled, and ally Rayla also receives it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of SWGoH's Ki-Adi-Mundi in there, but it's more inspired by Commander Luke Skywalker's kit (which makes sense, considering they're both the heroes of their respective stories, largely speaking).


	3. Character Ability Kit: Rayla

**Rayla**

Elf, Team Zym, Fighter

Basic: Moonshadow Bladework--Deal damage to target enemy and Daze them for 2 turns. If the target enemy is Targeted, they are also Stunned for 1 turn, which cannot be Resisted.

Special 1: Last Of The Dragonguard--Deal damage to all enemies, which cannot be Evaded. If ally Zym is present, he gains Defense Up, Critical Hit Immunity, and Foresight for 2 turns. All other allies gain Defense Up for 2 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Moonrise--Rayla Dispels all debuffs on herself and gains Stealth, Offense Up, Critical Damage Up, Defense Up, and Tenacity Up for 3 turns, which cannot be Dispelled. (Cooldown 4)

Unique 1: My Heart--Rayla has +10% Max Health for every Team Zym ally on the battlefield. If ally Callum is present, this bonus is doubled, and ally Callum also receives it.

Unique 2: For Xadia--The first enemy that takes a turn in any encounter becomes Targeted. While any enemy is Targeted, Rayla deals 50% more damage to that enemy and always Critically Hits them. In addition, she gains reduced Health from percent Health recovery effects and takes damage equal to 2% of her Max Health at the start of each of her turns. This damage cannot defeat Rayla. If the Targeted enemy is defeated, Rayla no longer takes damage at the start of each of her turns, and she gains the full amount of Health from any percent Health recovery effects. If Rayla defeats the Targeted enemy, she also gains a bonus turn, recovers 100% Health, and gains +50% Tenacity, Potency, Offense, and Critical Chance for the rest of the encounter. These bonuses are halved for all other Team Zym allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has hints of SWGoH's Bounty Hunter faction, what with the contracts and such, but with Rayla, there's a negative consequence to not fulfilling the contract. I thought about having the damage ramp up with each turn she took, but I realized she'd die really quickly, and we can't have that happen, can we?


	4. Character Ability Kit: Ezran

**Ezran**

Human, Team Zym, Healer

Basic: Compassionate--All allies recover 2.5% Health and gain Defense Up for 1 turn.

Special 1: Through The Ice--Dispel all buffs on target enemy, then Stun them for 1 turn, which cannot be Dispelled. (Cooldown 2)

Special 2: Connection--Dispel all debuffs on all allies. All Animal allies recover 25% Health, and all Team Zym allies recover 20% Health. Call all Animal allies and all buffed Team Zym allies to Assist, dealing damage to the target enemy. Summon ally Bait to the battlefield, who Taunts for 1 turn and also Assists. If Bait is already on the battlefield, he gains Critical Damage Up for 3 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Leader: Zoolingualism--All Animal allies gain +20% Max Health and recover 2.5% Health whenever they use their Basic Ability, doubled if they use their Basic Ability when Ezran calls them to attack out of turn.

Unique 1: The Crown--Ezran has +20% Tenacity. In addition, whenever Ezran uses an ability during his turn, he has a 30% chance to call a random other ally to Assist (limit twice per turn). At the start of every turn, if there are no allied combatants, Ezran escapes from battle. At the start of the encounter, summon ally Bait who Taunts for 1 turn.

Unique 2: Bait--The following is a player kit for Summoned ally Bait:

_ Bait _

Animal, Team Zym, Defender

[Basic]: Grumpy Goading--Deal damage to target enemy and Taunt for 1 turn. If the target is above 50% Health, this attack is an automatic Critical Hit.

[Special]: Glow--Deal damage to all enemies with a 50% chance to Blind them for 2 turns. If the target enemy is Blinded as a result of this Ability, call all other allies to Assist. (Cooldown 4)

[Unique 1]: He Doesn’t Know He’s Delicious--Bait gains +1% Offense (stacking) every time he takes damage. This bonus does not reset if he is defeated and Summoned again. In addition, Bait has 100% Counter Chance.

[Unique 2]: Summoned--This unit’s stats scale with the Summoner’s. This unit can only be Summoned to an ally slot if it is available. This unit cannot be Summoned in boss encounters. This unit cannot be Revived except with an Ability that calls for a Summon. This unit’s Initiative roll is considered to be identical to the Initiative roll of its Summoner. The Summoner will always take a turn first, if possible. When there are no other allied combatants, this unit escapes from battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kit is straight-up Geonosian Brood Alpha, right down to the summon.
> 
> It became clear pretty early on that Ezran should have Animal synergy, on account of the fact that he can speak to animals in the show.


	5. Character Ability Kit: Viren

**Viren**

Human, Mage, Support

Basic: Righteous Staff--Deal damage to target enemy, inflict Tenacity Down on them for 2 turns, then grant all Human allies Offense Up and all Mage allies Critical Damage Up for 2 turns.

Special 1: Aspiro Frigis--Deal damage to target enemy, Dispel all buffs on them, and Stun them for 2 turns. This attack cannot be Evaded. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: Erusaert Ym Si Luos Ruoy--Deal damage to target enemy equal to 25% of their Max Health. If the target is Stunned, instantly defeat them instead and recover Health equal to their Max Health at the start of the encounter. This effect counts as Health Steal. This attack cannot be Evaded or Countered, and enemies defeated by this attack cannot be Revived. This ability starts on cooldown. (Cooldown 6)

Leader: Leader Of Heroes--All Human allies gain +10% Offense and +10% Tenacity for each Human ally on the battlefield. If ally Aaravos is present, these bonuses are doubled. In addition, whenever any other ally is defeated, Viren and a random other living ally gain a bonus turn. If Viren is the last ally remaining, he resets his cooldowns.

Unique: Corrupted Mage--Viren has +100% Health Steal and cannot recover Health in any way that is not Health Steal. While Viren is active, he gains Offense equal to 25% of his missing Health. If ally Aaravos is present, this Offense bonus is doubled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked doing this one. Some Aaravos synergy there for you to think about in the future, and really powerful control abilities with his first and second Specials, and even his Basic. Viren's passives are all about taking enemies down as quickly as possible with as few obstructions as possible. We don't want any debuffs getting through.
> 
> Overall, I think, really solidly potent kit. And, if I'm being honest, I don't even think he's the strongest character in this lineup. I'll leave you to decide which one that is (although I have an idea of who it will be already).
> 
> Also, I see The Rise of Skywalker tomorrow, and I'm beyond excited for it. I'm going to be updating both this and Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga tomorrow afternoon, so I'll put my initial reactions there (where they belong). Check it out if you're curious, and hey, look at that. A Star Wars novelization you can read while you're at it!


	6. Character Ability Kit: Soren

**Soren**

Human, Team Zym, Fighter

Basic: Still On-Mission--Deal damage to target enemy and Expose them for 1 turn. This attack deals +25% more damage if Soren is buffed.

Special 1: Parry, Parry, Parry--Deal damage to target enemy and grant Soren Retribution and Advantage for 3 turns. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: Heroes And Masterminds--Soren Dispels all debuffs on himself and target ally. Target ally gains Stealth and attacks, and Soren Assists them. (Cooldown 3)

Leader: No More--All Team Zym allies gain +25% Defense and +15% Evasion, doubled when Viren is the enemy leader. In addition, whenever any ally is defeated, the next attacks of all remaining allies deal double damage. If Viren is the enemy leader, these next attacks deal triple damage instead.

Unique: Crownguard of Katolis--Soren has +30% Offense and gains an additional 5% for each Team Zym ally on the battlefield. If ally Harrow, Viren, or Ezran are present, they cannot be Critically Hit while Soren is active, and Soren Dispels all debuffs on them at the start of every turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this poor cinnamon roll.
> 
> I wanted to give him Viren synergy, but not the kind that benefits both of them, only Viren himself. As in the show, Viren uses Soren for Viren's ends and Viren's ends only. It's not a mutual relationship.
> 
> Once Soren realizes that, he fights against his father, which allows me to make Soren a hard-ish counter to Viren.
> 
> Also, I'm pretty liberal with the Team Zym tag. The wiki only has Callum, Rayla, Ezran, Bait, and Zym as Team Zym. But I decided to give it to Soren and a few others.


	7. Character Ability Kit: Claudia

**Claudia**

Human, Mage, Healer

Basic: Heartseeker Bolt--Deal damage to target enemy and inflict Offense Down and Defense Down for 2 turns. The ally with the lowest Health recovers 5% Health for each effect applied during this turn, doubled for each effect Resisted during this turn. This attack cannot be Evaded.

Special 1: Semalf Gnippiks Gnipael--Deal damage to all enemies with a 70% chance to inflict Burning for 2 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Sbmil Eseht Ot Efil Gnirb--Dispel all debuffs on all allies. Then, all allies recover 30% Health, plus additional Health equal to Claudia’s Offense. (Cooldown 4)

Special 3: Distorted Kindness--Claudia sacrifices 25% Health, which cannot defeat her, then Revives a random defeated ally at 50% Health. If ally Viren is defeated, he is also Revived at 50% Health. All allies gain one stack of Health Over Time for 2 turns. (Cooldown 5)

Unique: Blind Loyalty--Claudia is immune to Potency Down and deals 25% more damage against Burning enemies for every debuff they are suffering. If ally Viren is present, he also receives this bonus, and it is doubled if Viren is in the leader slot, and not the ally slot. If ally Viren is in the leader slot, and not the ally slot, Viren and Claudia both gain Foresight for 2 turns at the start of the encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claudia, on the other hand, has lots of Viren synergy and absolutely zero ways to counter him.


	8. Character Ability Kit: Harrow

**Harrow**

Human, Support

Basic: Uneven Towers--Deal damage to target enemy and inflict Defense Down for 2 turns. If Harrow is in Aggressive Stance, he attacks again. If he is in Passive Stance, he recovers 5% Health.

Special 1a: A Narrative Of Strength--Deal damage to all enemies and Ability Block them for 2 turns. This attack cannot be Evaded. (Cooldown 3) (Granted when Harrow is in Aggressive Stance)

Special 1b: True Strength--All allies gain Critical Hit Immunity for 2 turns and reduce their cooldowns by 1. Dispel all debuffs on all units. (Cooldown 3) (Granted when Harrow is in Passive Stance)

Special 2a: Vengeance--Deal damage to target enemy, which cannot be Evaded. This attack deals 100% more damage for each defeated ally, and is an automatic Critical Hit if the target enemy defeated an ally during the previous turn. (Cooldown 4) (Granted when Harrow is in Aggressive Stance)

Special 2b: Peace--All other allies recover 25% Health. Harrow gains Foresight for 2 turns, and all other units gain Health Over Time for 2 turns. (Cooldown 4) (Granted when Harrow is in Passive Stance)

Leader: What Is Done--All units cannot be Revived, and all enemies have Healing Immunity inflicted on them for 3 turns whenever they fall below 50% Health, which cannot be Resisted. In addition, all Human allies gain +30% Critical Damage, plus an additional 2% (stacking) whenever an enemy gains a buff.

Unique 1: Atonement--Whenever any unit on the battlefield suffers a debuff, Harrow has a 50% chance to also gain that debuff for 1 turn. If this effect occurs, Harrow also Taunts for 1 turn. Harrow Dispels all status effects on himself whenever he takes damage and recovers 1% Health for every effect Dispelled this way. If Harrow has no status effects on himself when he takes damage, he Dispels all debuffs on all allies instead.

Unique 2: The Chains Of History--Harrow has +100% Max Health. At the start of the encounter, Harrow assumes an Aggressive Stance (not a buff or debuff, cannot be Dispelled, Copied, or Prevented). While Harrow is in Aggressive Stance, he gains +60% Counter Chance, but all Percent Health damage effects are doubled against him. When Harrow falls below 50% Health, he assumes a Passive Stance (not a buff or debuff, cannot be Dispelled, Copied, or Prevented). While Harrow is in Passive Stance, he gains +60% Defense, but he can no longer Evade attacks. Harrow gains certain Special Abilities depending on what Stance he is in. In addition, if ally Callum, Ezran, or Sarai are defeated in battle, Harrow resets his cooldowns, recovers 50% Health, and gains a bonus turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I were talking about this kit, and we were both saying how Harrow feels like two different characters in the flashbacks, where he's definitely more aggressive, versus the first three episodes, where he's a little more passive. I wanted to reflect that in his kit, this idea that as the battle goes on, his entire perspective changes.


	9. Character Ability Kit: Sarai

**Sarai**

Human, Fighter

Basic: Spearing Strike--Deal damage to target enemy and inflict Damage Over Time for 2 turns, with a 45% chance to inflict a second Damage Over Time effect for 2 turns.

Special 1: Iron Fist--Deal damage to all enemies and Stagger them for 2 turns. Inflict Offense Down and Potency Down on the target enemy for 2 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Sweet Tooth--Deal damage to target enemy and Dispel all buffs on them. Damage is doubled if the target had no buffs. Sarai and target ally recover Health equal to the damage dealt. (Cooldown 4)

Leader: Warrior Queen--All Human allies gain +5% Critical Chance, Defense, and Tenacity for every Human ally on the battlefield. In addition, all Human allies gain +1 on their Initiative rolls for every Human ally on the battlefield.

Unique: Heart Of A Titan--While any other Human ally is active, Sarai ignores the effects of Taunt during her turn. If Harrow is present, he also gains this bonus. In addition, the first time any Human ally would be reduced to 1 HP, they recover 100% Health, Dispel all debuffs on themselves, and can’t be defeated for the rest of the turn. The second time any Human ally would be reduced to 1 HP, they recover 100% Health, and Sarai is defeated instead. If this effect takes place, Sarai cannot be Revived, and all other allies gain her Max Health and Offense stats for the rest of the encounter. If Sarai is in the leader slot, and not the ally slot, she can also be saved by Heart Of A Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leader is heavily inspired by Jedi Knight Revan from SWGOH. Unique is a mix of JKR and Fives, in that it's literally just both of the saving mechanics slapped onto each other, one after the other. But hey, if it works for Sarai's character, then that's good enough for me.


	10. Character Ability Kit: Runaan

**Runaan**

Elf, Fighter

Basic: Moonlit Arrow--Deal damage to target enemy, which cannot be Evaded. If Runaan is Stealthed, inflict Buff Immunity for 2 turns.

Special 1: Mystica-Arbora--Runaan Dispels all debuffs on himself. Target ally gains Foresight and Advantage for 2 turns. If target ally is a Defender, they also gain Retribution for 2 turns. All other allies gain Stealth for 3 turns. If Runaan already had Stealth, he gains Offense Up, Critical Damage Up, and Potency Up for 3 turns. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: Enim Regina Draconis--Deal damage to target enemy. If Runaan is buffed, he Dispels all buffs on himself, dealing 50% more damage for each buff Dispelled this way. Enemies defeated by this ability cannot be Revived. (Cooldown 4)

Leader: Moonshadow Assassins--All Elf allies gain +35% Evasion and Stealth for 1 turn at the start of the encounter. In addition, Elf allies also gain Stealth for 1 turn whenever they are Critically Hit. Elf allies cannot be Critically Hit while they are Stealthed and gain Advantage for 2 turns whenever Stealth Expires.

Unique: Unbreakable Will--Runaan gains +20% Defense and +20% Tenacity at the start of the encounter. In addition, whenever any unit on the battlefield is defeated, he gains +20% Tenacity (stacking up to 100%) for the rest of the encounter, which cannot be Prevented. If Ethari is present, he also gains these bonuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Darth Maul in the Leader Ability. Makes sense with the Stealth stuff, of course, and he's got some Rayla synergy because she can Stealth on her own, which grants her the passive bonuses from Runaan's lead, if you run an Elf squad with him in the top spot. Bit of Sith Assassin in the second Special as well because I like Sith Assassin's abilities, even though she's been made practically useless by SWGoH's power creep. (Best Sith team in that game is a Darth Revan-led Sith Empire squad, and even though she has the Sith Empire tag, Marauder and Trooper work way better as the fifth in that squad that SAss ever will.)
> 
> Also, Ethari synergy because they are adorable and stuff.


	11. Character Ability Kit: Ethari

**Ethari**

Elf, Support

Basic: Enchanted Flower--During Ethari's turn: Grant all allies one stack of Health Over Time for 2 turns. Dispel all debuffs on target other Elf ally. Out of turn: Inflict two stacks of Damage Over Time on target enemy for 2 turns.

Special: Nullify Banishment--Revive a random defeated Elf ally at 100% Health and grant all other allies two stacks of Health Over Time for 2 turns. Trigger the effects of all Health Over Time buffs on all allies and all Damage Over Time debuffs on enemies.

Unique 1: Tinker Elf--At the start of the encounter, Ethari gains a bonus turn and access to the following Weapons in the form of abilities. When Ethari uses a Weapons ability, target other ally gains its effects until they are defeated or the encounter ends. The cooldown of each Weapon will be set to max (Cooldown 1) and cannot be reduced if that Weapon is active on an ally. Weapons cannot be Dispelled, Copied, or Prevented, and an ally can only have one Weapon at a time.

Twin Hookblades: Attacks made by this unit ignore Defense, and enemies defeated by this unit cannot be Revived.

Bowblade: This unit gains +50% Critical Chance, and Critical Hits restore 10% Health.

Double-Bladed Sword: Attacks made by this unit cannot be Evaded and deal double damage if the target enemy has Damage Over Time.

Throwing Daggers: Attacks made by this unit have a 50% chance to also deal damage to two random other enemies, and this unit cannot be Countered.

Unique 2: My Heart Goes Out With This One--At the start of the encounter, Ethari gains +30% Max Health. If ally Runaan is present, he also gains this bonus. At the start of each turn, if there are no allied combatants, Ethari escapes from battle. Whenever any ally with a Weapon uses a Special Ability, Ethari is called to Assist. Whenever Ethari uses an ability out of turn, he has a 60% chance to grant a random ally a Shield equal to 30% of Ethari’s Max Health. Shields cannot be Prevented, and they must expire before damage to a unit’s Max Health can take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kit is straight-up Wat Tambor from SWGoH, but it works so well for Ethari's character, I couldn't resist.


	12. Character Ability Kit: Amaya

**Amaya**

Human, Defender

Basic: Shielded Strike--Deal damage to target enemy and grant Defense Up for 2 turns to two random allies who don’t already have it.

Special 1: Beckon--Amaya Dispels all debuffs on herself, recovers 15% Health, and gains Taunt and Retribution for 3 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: A Friendly Spar--Deal damage to target enemy and two random other enemies. Stun the target enemy for 2 turns and any other enemies who took damage for 1 turn. Amaya gains Foresight for 2 turns. (Cooldown 3)

Leader: General Of The Standing Battalion--All Human allies gain +30% Defense, plus an additional 5% for every Elf enemy on the battlefield. In addition, Human allies cannot be Critically Hit while they are buffed.

Unique: Guardian Of The Border--Whenever Amaya takes damage, she gains +15% Offense (stacking) for 1 turn. In addition, she takes reduced damage from Percent Health damage effects. If ally Gren is present, he also gains these bonuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaya was the first character I had a semblance of a kit idea for (namely, that she's the tankiest of tanks). I gave her Gren synergy because obviously, but no Janai synergy yet. I know they're friends by the end of the third season, but I also made Amaya pretty anti-Elf with her Leader Ability, in that every Human is that much more stout against Elf enemies.
> 
> Now, if they become better friends (or even lovers) in the coming seasons of the show, then I'll probably go back and give Amaya some Janai synergy in her lead or her passive or something. It'd probably be something similar to what Viren's lead does when Aaravos is on the field, but we'll see.


	13. Character Ability Kit: Gren

**Gren**

Human, Support

Basic: Last Resort--Deal damage to target enemy. If this attack deals any damage, reduce the cooldowns of Gren’s Special Abilities by 1.

Special 1: Diplomacy Over War--Target ally gains Foresight for 2 turns and recovers 15% Health. If target ally is a Human, they gain a bonus turn. If they are an Elf, they gain Advantage for 2 turns. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: Interpreter Of The Standing Battalion--Dispel all debuffs on all allies. All Human allies gain Critical Hit Immunity for 2 turns, and all Elf allies gain Offense Up for 2 turns. Call all allies to Assist, dealing damage to the target enemy. If ally Amaya is present, she attacks twice. (Cooldown 4)

Unique: Eternal Optimist--Gren is immune to abilities that increase cooldowns. At the start of the encounter, Gren gains +100% Tenacity and +2% Potency (stacking) whenever he Resists a debuff. If ally Amaya is present, she also gains these bonuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Gren Human and Elf synergies so you can use him in either squad. Obviously, he works best with Amaya, but I figured since he's a diplomat who prefers talking over fighting, he would give bonuses to both factions. Sort of like acting as a middleman for diplomatic relations between Xadia and the Human Kingdoms.
> 
> And then there's the fact that he pretty much resists everything except debuffs that can't be resisted. That's also pretty cool.


	14. Character Ability Kit: Corvus

**Corvus**

Human, Team Zym, Fighter

Basic: Kaginawa Snag--Deal damage to target enemy with a 75% chance to Expose them for 2 turns. If the target has no buffs, this attack cannot be Countered, and Corvus gains Stealth for 2 turns.

Special 1: The Big Reveal--Dispel all buffs on all enemies, which cannot be Evaded. Then, inflict Buff Immunity on all enemies for 2 turns. If all enemies are inflicted with Buff Immunity at the end of the turn, they take Unavoidable damage equal to 10% of their Max Health at the start of their next turn, which cannot be Evaded. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Sneak Attack--Deal damage to target enemy and inflict Ability Block for 2 turns, which cannot be Resisted. If Corvus is Stealthed, target enemy is inflicted with Tenacity Down for 2 turns. (Cooldown 3)

Unique: Serve The True King--Corvus starts each encounter with Stealth, which lasts for 2 turns. Whenever Corvus suffers a Critical Hit, he gains Stealth for 2 turns. If ally Ezran or ally Harrow are present, they also start each encounter with Stealth, which lasts for 2 turns. Corvus gains Stealth for 2 turns whenever ally Ezran or Harrow are damaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus and Imperial Probe Droid are largely similar in their duties to their respective factions, so it makes sense that I would take inspiration from IPD's SWGoH kit for Corvus.


	15. Character Ability Kit: Barius

**Barius**

Human, Defender

Basic: Pin Down--Deal damage to target enemy, Dispel all buffs on them, and inflict Potency Down for 2 turns.

Special 1: A Tart Of Jelly--Deal damage to target enemy and Blind them for 2 turns. This effect cannot be Resisted. (Cooldown 2)

Special 2: ANOTHER Tart Of Jelly--Deal damage to all enemies. For every Critical Hit scored, grant Foresight for 2 turns to a random ally who does not already have it. (Cooldown 4)

Unique: Kindred Spirit--While Barius is active, all other allies have +15% Evasion. Whenever any ally Evades or is Critically Hit, Barius Taunts for 2 turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love the baker in this show.


	16. Character Ability Kit: Opeli

**Opeli**

Human, Support

Basic: Uphold Tradition--Deal damage to target enemy and grant Tenacity Up for 1 turn to Opeli and a random other non-leader ally who doesn’t have it.

Special 1: The Law Is Clear--Dispel all debuffs on all allies, then grant them Advantage for 2 turns. Call the ally leader to Assist, dealing damage to the target enemy. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Confrontation--Deal damage to target enemy and inflict Disadvantage for 3 turns, which cannot be Dispelled. Disadvantage: This unit can no longer Counter, and enemies attacked by this unit are immune to Critical Hits. (Cooldown 4)

Unique: High Councilor Of Katolis--While Opeli is active, if the enemy leader is Viren, all enemies have -40% Offense and -40% Critical Damage. Otherwise, all enemies have -20% Offense and -20% Critical Damage while Opeli is active. In addition, whenever Opeli gains a buff, she also grants that buff to the ally leader at the end of the turn for 2 turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opeli is really interesting as a character. Like, it's clear she cares about Katolis and actively works to make sure that order is maintained, at least in terms of the political/monarchical realm. But you could also construe her to be ambitious in a lot of ways, too, looking out for her own advancement and constantly keeping an eye on how the monarch favors her.
> 
> I'm thinking of the scene with her and Ezran talking about appointing a regent near the beginning of Season Three. (I think it was the second or third episode? The one that introduces Kasef, if I recall correctly.) Like, she obviously wants Ezran to succeed as King of Katolis, but I took what she was saying to have the kind of subtext that says pretty plainly: "I want to be your regent. I want to be in that position." She knows the laws of Katolis backward and forward. It wouldn't surprise me if she found a way to advance her own position in the kingdom and wanted to exploit that.
> 
> Opeli doesn't seem to be nearly as malicious as, say, Kasef or Viren, but she is still a politician. Given the fact that most of Dragon Prince's characters operate in some kind of moral grey area (especially if they are an adult in a courtly position), it wouldn't surprise me if Opeli operated in a similar way, utilizing the laws of the kingdom to her own advantage.
> 
> I don't think Wonderstorm would go that way with her, personally. But I think it could be made to fit her as a character if they did make her a little more politically cunning than we've been led to believe by Ezran's admittedly naive point of view or even Viren's arrogant, this-woman-is-a-nuisance perspective.
> 
> Oh hey, by the way, Happy New Year.


	17. Character Ability Kit: Aaravos

**Aaravos**

Elf, Mage, Support

Basic: What Is Your Wish?--Call target ally to Assist (random ally if this ability is used out of turn), dealing damage to the target enemy, and grant them buffs for 2 turns based on their role:

Fighter: Offense Up and Critical Damage Up

Support: Potency Up and Tenacity Up

Healer: Cooldowns reduced by 1 and recover 10% Health

Defender: Defense Up and Critical Hit Immunity

Special 1: Mirror Magic--Dispel all buffs on all enemies and increase their cooldowns by 1, which cannot be Evaded. If any opposite debuffs exist, inflict them on the corresponding enemies for 2 turns, which cannot be Resisted. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Possess--Dispel all buffs on target enemy, which cannot be Evaded, then Possess them for 4 of Aaravos’s turns, or until target enemy is defeated. This effect cannot be Dispelled, Copied, or Resisted. This ability starts on cooldown. Possessed: Aaravos takes control of this unit and resets their cooldowns. When Aaravos takes a turn, he must attack using this unit. When this unit takes a turn, Aaravos’s player controls them and must attack this unit’s allies. While this unit is Possessed, they are considered Aaravos’s ally, and they will not receive buffs from their own allies. This unit’s allies may choose to attack this unit during their turns, and whenever they use an ability which damages all enemies, this unit also takes damage. When Possessed expires, this unit is inflicted with Healing Immunity and two stacks of Damage Over Time for the rest of the encounter, which cannot be Dispelled, Copied, or Resisted. (Cooldown 6)

Leader: Master Of The Primal Sources-- All allies gain +3 on their Initiative rolls. All other Elf allies gain +30% Offense. All other Human allies gain +30% Defense. All other Mage allies gain +30% Potency. All other Animal allies gain +30% Tenacity. All other Team Zym allies gain +30% Critical Chance. In addition, all other allies gain a new Special Ability, Key Of Aaravos.

Key of Aaravos: Dispel all status effects on this unit and gain 1% Offense, Defense, Potency, Tenacity, and Critical Chance (stacking) for the rest of the encounter for each status effect Dispelled this way. (Cooldown 4)

Unique: How May I Serve You?--At the start of the encounter, all other allies gain +15% Max Health, doubled for ally Viren. Aaravos is immune to damage and status effects, and he cannot be directly targeted. At the start of each turn, if there are no allied combatants, Aaravos escapes from battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kit was an absolute blast to work on. Also, this is definitely the most powerful character in the game, in my opinion.
> 
> The idea is that he's still in the mirror, so it's the weird pinkish ghost thing that helps your team out. As such, he has a health bar, but he's not actually standing on the battlefield, per se, so you can't actually do anything to him. To balance that out, once he runs out of allies, he gets out of there. So, technically, it's a four on five. Simple enough, right?
> 
> Thing is, Aaravos can absolutely wreck your day with Possess, his second Special, turning one of your own units against you, and then he'll just slowly kill them once he's done. (This ability is heavily inspired by the episode in Season Three where he kills Khessa, the Sunfire Queen.) And his other abilities are really powerful, too. So, you just kind of have to blitz the rest of his team and hope that you can finish them off before Aaravos can use his second Special. (lol that's definitely not going to happen.)
> 
> I also like that I gave him synergy with every possible faction, and then a sixth bonus, because there are six Primal Sources? Get it? Yeah, anyway, he's nuts, and I adore him. I might even consider making an Aaravos boss fight if later seasons of The Dragon Prince have him physically interacting with other people and wrecking their entire worlds. Right now, it's just the dragons, but you never know.
> 
> This wasn't necessarily intentional, but the wording on his Basic Ability indicates that Healers he calls to Assist will have their cooldowns reduced by 1 and recover 10% Health at the start of their next two turns, not just when he calls them to Assist, where that effect would also trigger, and honestly, I'm okay with the wording if that's the result. Just makes him that much stronger.


	18. Character Ability Kit: Zym

**Zym**

Animal, Team Zym, Support

Basic: Archdragon Of The Sky--Deal damage to target enemy and Shock them for 2 turns. This attack deals 50% more damage if target enemy was already Shocked.

Special 1: Wonderstorm--Deal damage to all enemies with a 65% chance to Stun them for 1 turn. Enemies who are Shocked cannot Resist the effects of this attack. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Grand Destiny--Dispel all debuffs on all Animal and Team Zym allies. Zym gains Offense Up, Critical Damage Up, Advantage, and Potency Up for 3 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Unique 1: The Dragon Prince--At the start of the encounter, Zym gains +25% Tenacity and +25% Defense. In addition, he reduces any damage taken from attacks made by Mage enemies by 50%, which cannot be Prevented.

Unique 2: Echoes Of Thunder--Zym has a 50% chance to Dispel a random buff from a random enemy at the start of every turn. If this effect takes place, Zym recovers 5% Health. If no enemies have buffs, Zym recovers 10% Health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're calming down now from the high of Aaravos's OP kit, I think.
> 
> This one is a lot more straightforward. I didn't give Zym a Leader Ability because, even though he's literally the focus of the A-plot of the show (even going so far as to have the title be a reference to him), he hasn't really shown many leadership qualities yet.
> 
> It's probably because he's not even a year old in the show, but I digress.
> 
> I'll consider giving him a lead if later seasons of the show put him in such a position. But Callum's a pretty decent Team Zym lead, right?
> 
> Anyway, we'll be seeing a boss kit for Avizandum later in this work, and there's a lot of inspiration from this kit, just a bit more powerful. Makes sense. They are father and son, after all.


	19. Character Ability Kit: Janai

**Janai**

Elf, Fighter

Basic: Sunforge Slash--Deal damage to target enemy with a 50% chance to inflict Healing Immunity for 2 turns. This attack cannot be Countered.

Special 1: The Power Of The Sun--Deal damage to target enemy and inflict Burning for 3 turns. This effect cannot be Dispelled or Resisted. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Rage Of Lux Aurea--Janai Dispels all debuffs on herself, recovers 50% Health, and gains the Rage unique buff for 5 turns, or until she is defeated. Using this Ability again does not reset the 5-turn timer for this buff. Rage cannot be Dispelled, Copied, or Prevented. This ability starts on cooldown. Rage: +100% Offense and Defense, +50% Potency, +45% Critical Chance, +30% Tenacity, and Critical Hit Immunity. If this unit is defeated while they have Rage, they Revive at 50% Health. (Cooldown 7)

Unique: The Golden Knight--Janai has +40% Counter Chance, doubled while she has Rage. Whenever Janai Counters while she has Rage, she reduces her cooldowns by 1. Whenever Janai Counters while she does not have Rage, she gains Critical Damage Up for 2 turns. In addition, while she has Rage, Janai has +30% Critical Damage against Burning enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I toyed with the idea of giving Janai and Amaya some level of synergy? But then I realized that they'd actually counter each other a bit too much (mostly Amaya doing the countering, but so it goes), and they'd also pull from their own respective factions if I stuck them together, so I've kept them apart for now.
> 
> Maybe the heretofore hypothetical Season Four will give me a reason to not keep them apart? One can only dream.


	20. Character Ability Kit: Khessa

**Khessa**

Elf, Support

Basic: Imperious Scepter--Deal damage to target enemy and inflict Damage Over Time for 2 turns. If the target is a Human, deal double damage and recover 5% Health.

Special 1: Crush Dissent--Deal damage to all enemies and Dispel all buffs on them. Copy all buffs Dispelled this way to all Elf allies for 2 turns. This attack cannot be Evaded. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Look Into The Light--Blind all enemies for 2 turns, which cannot be Evaded. If the target enemy’s abilities inflict any debuffs, inflict them on the target enemy for 2 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Leader: The Sunfire Queen--All Elf allies deal 40% more damage with their Basic Abilities and have +20% Evasion against enemies who are Human or Burning, and enemies with no buffs.

Unique: Superior--At the start of the encounter, Khessa gains 5% Evasion and 5% Counter Chance for every other Elf ally and every Human enemy on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are unaware, Khessa is the Sunfire Queen who appears in two episodes and then is flicked to death by Aaravos. BUT, my criteria for appearing in this game is that the character appears in at least two episodes, soooooooo, it's all good. She's here now, it's fine, we're all fine here...now...thank you.
> 
> Also, those Evasion bonuses in her Leader Ability stack if the enemy is question is both Human/Burning and buffless, for a max of 40% Evasion. I considered throwing more Burning into her kit to give an extra 20% Evasion, but then you'd never hit her, so we're not doing that. Especially because if you run her with all Elves against an all-Human squad, she can have a max of, like, 85% Evasion, and at that point, giving her 105% max Evasion seems a little excessive. Because you will literally never hit her if she has 105% Evasion. Ever.


	21. Character Ability Kit: Kazi

**Kazi**

Elf, Support

Basic: Mistranslation--Kazi inflicts Buff Immunity on the target enemy for 3 turns. If the target already has Buff Immunity, Kazi Dazes them for 3 turns. If they are already Dazed, Kazi inflicts Confusion on them for 3 turns. Duration of all debuffs inflicted by this ability resets to 3 turns if Kazi uses it on a target with any of these three debuffs. This ability cannot be Evaded. Confusion: Whenever this unit uses their Basic Ability, they increase their cooldowns by 1, can’t be Copied.

Special: All Is Clear--Kazi gains Potency Up and Stealth for 2 turns, then grants a stack of Clarity to themself and target other ally for 3 turns. Then, call all allies with Clarity to Assist, dealing damage to the target enemy. (Cooldown 4)

Unique 1: Finguistics--While Kazi is active, any ally who uses a Special Ability gains one stack of Clarity for 3 turns (max three stacks). Clarity cannot be Copied. If that ally already has Clarity, duration of all stacks of Clarity resets to 3 turns. When Kazi is defeated, all stacks of Clarity expire. At the start of every turn, if there are no allied combatants, Kazi escapes from battle. Clarity: Beneficial effects build based on the number of stacks--

1 stack: +15% Critical Chance

2 stacks: +25% Offense

3 stacks: Whenever Kazi uses their Basic Ability, reduce this unit’s cooldowns by 1.

Unique 2: Homeland--All allies have +10% Tenacity. Whenever an Elf ally uses a Basic Ability, they have a 50% chance to also Expose the target enemy for 2 turns. All Elf allies have 10% Tenacity for each stack of Clarity on them, doubled for ally Janai.

Unique 3: I Think We’re Getting Somewhere--All allies have +10% Critical Damage. Whenever a Human ally uses a Basic Ability, they have a 50% chance to inflict Critical Damage Down on the target enemy for 2 turns. All Human allies have +10% Critical Damage for each stack of Clarity on them, doubled for ally Amaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazi is straight-up C-3PO from SWGoH. I had to tweak some stuff for Kazi, obviously, but so it goes.
> 
> I also gave them some synergy with both Elves and Humans, specifically Amaya and Janai, so they work in either squad. (C-3PO works similarly in SWGoH.)


	22. Character Ability Kit: Lujanne

**Lujanne**

Elf, Team Zym, Support

Basic: Illusions Of The Cursed Caldera--Deal damage to target enemy with a 50% chance to deal damage to a random other enemy.

Special 1: Master Of Disguise--Lujanne gains Stealth for 3 turns. While she is Stealthed in this way, she Resists all debuffs and gains +50% Evasion. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: Historia Viventum--Reverse the effects of the previous five enemy turns on all allies. First, Dispel all debuffs on all allies. If any opposite buffs exist, grant those buffs to the corresponding allies for the same number of turns as the original debuffs. Then, if any allies suffered debuffs with opposite buffs that expired or were Dispelled in the last five enemy turns, those buffs are granted to the corresponding allies for 3 turns. In addition, If any allies took damage in the last five enemy turns, they recover Health equal to the total damage dealt to them. If any allies were defeated in the last five enemy turns, they are Revived with Health equal to the Health they had five enemy turns previously. This ability starts on cooldown. (Cooldown 4)

Unique: Guardian Of The Moon Nexus--At the start of the encounter, Lujanne and two random other allies gain Tenacity Up for 2 turns. Whenever an ally suffers a Critical Hit, they gain Tenacity Up for 2 turns. While Lujanne is Stealthed, enemies can’t gain Stealth. Lujanne recovers 3% Health whenever the effects of this ability trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered making Lujanne a Healer, until I remembered that she explicitly says she isn't a healer in the show. But I still wanted to give her a move that could do some healing, if required.
> 
> Hence, her second Special, Historia Viventum. Not explicitly healing, but it gives an illusion of healing? It makes sense in my head, I promise. It even breaks the rules I set for myself about Revive abilities. (Minimum cooldown is 5, but here, it's 4)
> 
> Also, I have absolutely no idea how you would code that. Take all the data from the last five enemy turns and just flip it? Then apply all the effects as necessary? I dunno. I'm not a comp-sci guy. I just write stuff.


	23. Character Ability Kit: Nyx

**Nyx**

Elf, Defender

Basic: Winged Swipe--Deal damage to target enemy with a 50% chance to inflict Tenacity Down for 2 turns. This attack has a 50% chance to also call a random other ally to Assist, doubled if Nyx is Taunting.

Special 1: You Forgot Something!--Nyx Taunts and gains Foresight and Critical Hit Immunity for 2 turns. Whenever Nyx loses a buff, reduce the cooldown of this ability by 1. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Betrayal At The Midnight Desert--Dispel all buffs on all units, which cannot be Evaded. Copy all buffs Dispelled this way to Nyx for 2 turns. Then, deal damage to all enemies and inflict Critical Damage Down for 2 turns. (Cooldown 5)

Unique: Questionable Methodology--Nyx starts each battle with Taunt and Critical Hit Immunity, which lasts for 2 turns. Whenever another Elf ally uses a Special Ability, Nyx has a 50% chance to Copy a random buff from that ally onto herself for 2 turns. Nyx recovers 5% Health if this effect takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elves need a tank, and wouldn't ya know it? I seem to have found one!


	24. Character Ability Kit: Ellis and Ava

**Ellis and Ava**

Human, Animal, Team Zym, Support, Defender

Basic 1e: Have Courage--Deal damage to target enemy and grant Retribution for 2 turns to Ava and a random other Team Zym ally who doesn’t have it. (Granted to Ellis)

Basic 2a: Howl--Deal damage to target enemy. If the target was debuffed, and it is Ava’s turn, Ava Taunts for 1 turn. (Granted to Ava)

Special 1e: Adventure Is Out There--Deal damage to target enemy and inflict Tenacity Down, Potency Down, and Defense Down for 3 turns. Grant Tenacity Up, Potency Up, and Defense Up to random Team Zym allies for 3 turns. (Cooldown 3) (Granted to Ellis)

Special 1a: Moonstone Collar--Deal damage to all enemies and Stagger them for 2 turns. Target enemy is Stunned for 1 turn. (Cooldown 3) (Granted to Ava)

Special 2e: Nurturer--Dispel all debuffs on Ellis, Ava, and target other Team Zym ally. Ava recovers 35% Health, and target other Team Zym ally recovers half that amount. (Cooldown 4) (Granted to Ellis)

Special 2a: Provoking Bark--Ava Dispels all buffs on target enemy, which cannot be Evaded, then Taunts and gains Offense Up for 3 turns. (Cooldown 4) (Granted to Ava)

Unique 1: Helping Hands--Whenever a Team Zym ally uses an ability, Ellis and Ava have a 50% chance each to be called to Assist. If Ellis is called to Assist, all Team Zym allies gain Offense Up for 2 turns. If Ava is called to Assist, all Team Zym allies gain Health Over Time for 2 turns.

Unique 2: Together Forever--Ellis and Ava function as two separate units on the battlefield with their cooldowns operating independently of each other. Their Initiative rolls and Max Health stats at the start of the encounter are considered to be identical. The player controlling Ellis and Ava may select either Ellis or Ava to attack during their turn. If whichever unit was selected uses a Special Ability, whichever unit was not selected is called to Assist, dealing 30% less damage to the target enemy. At the start of each enemy turn, Ellis and Ava equalize Health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is kinda bizarre, and again, I have no idea how anyone would go about programming it (a Summon that can't be Summoned again?), but I actually really like this kit. Mixes of Harrow and Ezran and a bunch of SWGoH goodies (Geonosian Hive Mind specifically). It's dense, but I think it makes sense for the character (or characters) to function in this way.
> 
> I dunno. That's just me. Let me know what you think!


	25. Character Ability Kit: Saleer

**Saleer**

Human, Support

Basic: Political Machinations--Deal true damage to target enemy (ignores Defense, but can’t Critically Hit) and inflict Offense Down for 2 turns. This attack cannot be Evaded or Countered.

Special 1: Devious Maneuver--Dispel all debuffs on Saleer and target other Human ally and grant that ally a bonus turn. If ally Viren is present, target other Human ally’s cooldowns are reset. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: Charge!--Deal damage to target enemy, then call all Human allies to Assist, dealing damage to the target enemy. Reduce the cooldown of this ability by 1 for every Critical Hit scored during this turn. (Cooldown 5)

Unique: All Hail The King!--While Saleer is active, all Human allies have +15% Critical Chance. If ally Viren is present, all Human allies gain an additional +15% Critical Chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really update this more often, but so it goes. Saleer is super-slimy, and Viren being there just makes him ultra-powerful.
> 
> I considered making the Viren synergy only if he's the leader, like some of Claudia's Viren synergy, but the idea is that you run them all under Aaravos. It's probably Aaravos lead, with Viren, Saleer, Claudia, Kasef (coming soon), and pick your choice of Defender. Could literally be anyone because Aaravos lead synergizes with everyone. Maybe there'll be a dedicated tank for that squad coming from later seasons, maybe not. Who knows?


	26. Character Ability Kit: Ibis

**Ibis**

Elf, Team Zym, Mage, Healer

Basic: Magical Assistance--Deal damage to target enemy. The ally with the lowest Health recovers 15% Health and has their cooldowns reduced by 1. If the ally with the lowest Health recovers to full Health, their cooldowns are reset.

Special 1: To The Pinnacle--All allies recover 20% Health. Dispel all Foresight buffs on all enemies. For each effect Dispelled this way, all allies recover an additional 5% Health, and all enemies take Unavoidable damage equal to 5% of their Max Health, which cannot be Evaded or Countered. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: Leaping Heart--Target ally recovers 25% Health and gains Critical Damage Up for 4 turns. Then, Revive all defeated Elf and Team Zym allies and 70% Health and grant them Tenacity Up for 5 turns. If ally Zym is present, these Revives cannot be Prevented. (Cooldown 6)

Unique: Zubeia’s Liaison--At the start of the encounter, the ally with the lowest Health gains +30% Max Health. If ally Zym is present, he also gains this bonus (stacking if Zym is also the ally with the lowest Health). All other allies gain half this amount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I never realized how nuts this guy's Basic Ability was until I reread it and realized that he can literally just reset cooldowns at the start of the match. Huh.
> 
> I'm keeping it in, obviously, but still.
> 
> Ibis is the Jolee Bindo of this game. Good on his own, absolutely insane with the right team comp.


	27. Character Ability Kit: Villads

**Villads**

Human, Support

Basic: Weird Wisdom--Dispel all buffs on target enemy. For each buff Dispelled this way, target enemy takes damage equal to 3% of their Max Health.

Special 1: SQUAWK!--Deal damage to all enemies and Expose them for 2 turns. This attack is an automatic Critical Hit against enemies above 50% Health and deals double damage against enemies with less than 50% Health. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Ruthless--Deal damage to target enemy. This attack deals 50% more damage for each defeated ally and 25% more damage for each defeated enemy. (Cooldown 4)

Unique: Sweet Double Eyepatch--Villads cannot Evade enemy attacks, but he reduces all incoming damage by 40%, doubled if he is the last remaining ally, and is immune to the effects of Blind. Whenever he would be inflicted with Blind, he immediately Dispels it and gains Offense Up for 2 turns. At the start of each of his turns, Villads Dispels all Foresight buffs from all enemies and has a 50% chance to reduce his cooldowns by 1 each time he Dispels Foresight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this guy, in both the show and in the game. His kit is interesting, but not super complex, and he punishes the hell out of teams that rely on buffs.
> 
> He's also got a bit of the new First Order Sith Trooper's kit in his second Special, which was completely unintentional, because I think I wrote his kit before Rise of Skywalker even came out.
> 
> I really hope we see more of Villads in later seasons, impossible though it may be for him to see us. (And it's also kind of unlikely that he's anything more than a one-off character from Season 2, seeing as he's nowhere to be found in Season 3, and even in 2, he didn't stick around for very long.)
> 
> Also, that Foresight thing where he reduces his cooldowns every time he Dispels Foresight can trigger for every Foresight buff he Dispels (i.e. 5 buffs Dispelled, non-zero chance he has his 4-turn cooldowns reduced by 5). So he can use either of his Specials, then (assuming the enemy team passed around a bunch of Foresight buffs) use them again next turn.


	28. Character Ability Kit: Ziard

**Ziard**

Human, Mage, Support

Basic: Staff Of The Greater Ones--Deal damage to target enemy and call a random other ally to Assist. Grant them Potency Up and Tenacity Up for 1 turn.

Special 1: Consume Essence--Deal damage to all enemies with a 50% chance (doubled against debuffed enemies) to increase their cooldowns by 1. For every cooldown increased this way, reduce the cooldown of Dark Fire by 1 and grant all allies +1% Max Health (stacking) for the rest of the encounter. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: Dark Fire--Instantly defeat target enemy. Ziard gains Max Health equal to 50% of the target’s Max Health. The defeated target cannot be Revived. This ability cannot be Evaded, Countered, or Resisted, and starts on cooldown. (Cooldown 12)

Leader: The Stench Of Death--All Human and Mage allies can no longer Critically Hit enemies, but they gain +50% Offense and +150% Health Steal. Human and Mage Allies cannot recover Health in any way that is not Health Steal. All Mage allies gain +30% Max Health.

Unique: The First Dark Mage--At the start of each of his turns, Ziard inflicts one stack of Damage Over Time for 2 turns on a random enemy who doesn’t have it. If all enemies have Damage Over Time, inflict Damage Over Time on a random enemy for 2 turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may not remember or were simply unaware, Ziard is the Dark Mage you see in the very beginning of the show shooting that big fireball from the purple tornado thing. In Season 3, we learn that he used that very fireball to blind Sol Regem, the pre-Avizandum Dragon King.
> 
> Considering that he lived a long time before the events of the main series, it's kind of fitting that his kit in this game is ripped straight from SWGoH's own Darth Nihilus, who also lived a long time before the events of the main Star Wars series (at least in the old canon; who knows where he'll be placed in the timeline of the new canon, if he gets placed back in at all).


	29. Character Ability Kit: Annika

**Annika**

Human, Defender

Basic: Stand Together--Deal damage to target enemy and call ally Neha and a random other ally to Assist.

Special: The Might Of Duren--Deal damage to target enemy and grant target ally Critical Damage Up for 2 turns. Annika Taunts for 2 turns. (Cooldown 3)

Leader: Tenacious Queens--All Human allies gain +30% Tenacity and +3 on their Initiative rolls. If the Initiative rolls of all Human allies are greater than the Initiative rolls of the enemy leader, all Human allies gain an additional +30% Tenacity and recover 5% Health whenever they Resist a debuff. If ally Neha is present, her Leader Ability is active as well.

Unique: Noble Sacrifice--Annika starts each encounter with Taunt, which lasts for 2 turns. Whenever Annika loses Taunt, ally Neha Taunts for 2 turns, if she is present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annika and Neha were the Queens of Duren from Season 3. Their kits are designed to be at their most synergistic when they're with each other, so in the spirit of that, I'll leave my actual comments for Neha, which I'll post immediately after Annika.


	30. Character Ability Kit: Neha

**Neha**

Human, Defender

Basic: Stand Strong--Deal damage to target enemy. Grant any allies who dealt damage this turn Defense Up for 2 turns.

Special: The Compassion Of Duren--Deal damage to target enemy and grant all allies one stack of Health Over Time for 2 turns. Target ally gains a second stack of Health Over Time for 2 turns. Neha Taunts for 2 turns. (Cooldown 3)

Leader: Courageous Queens--All Human allies gain +30% Potency and +3 on their Initiative rolls. If the Initiative rolls of all Human allies are greater than the Initiative rolls of the enemy leader, all Human allies gain an additional +30% Potency and recover 5% Health whenever they inflict a debuff. If ally Annika is present, her Leader Ability is active as well.

Unique: Brave Sacrifice--Neha gains +50% Offense when she falls below 50% Health. If ally Annika is present, she also gains this bonus. Whenever Neha loses Taunt, ally Annika Taunts for 2 turns, if she is present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annika and Neha. Two characters who are largely defined by their togetherness. Even the wiki has both characters sharing the same page, and the statue memorializing them in Duren is just that: a single statue.
> 
> Even in death, always together.
> 
> That was oddly philosophical. Anyway, the idea is that you run them together, and it doesn't matter which of them is in the "Leader" slot because both of their Leader Abilities will be active at the same time. Having Annika and Neha constantly drawing the focus away could potentially be a real problem. Double tank teams can be really nasty if they're played correctly, and this double tank team in particular does the "correct" playing for you. (Mileage may vary.)
> 
> Their kits aren't that particularly strong when they're by themselves, and that's intentional. For one, having two Leader Abilities active at the same time can get hairy if they're both really strong. For two, they're not exactly prominent characters in the show, as they're already dead by the time the plot gets going. Their appearances are only through flashbacks. Maybe we'll get more appearances to justify a stronger rework, but running them together is pretty strong as it is, especially with the bonuses they give with regards to the Initiative rolls.
> 
> But I have been wrong before, so we'll see.


	31. Character Ability Kit: Aanya

**Aanya**

Human, Fighter

Basic: Mistake To Underestimate--Deal damage to target enemy, which cannot be Countered. If this attack is used out of turn, it results in an automatic Critical Hit and inflicts Offense Down for 2 turns.

Special 1: Slings And Arrows--Deal damage to target enemy three times and Dispel all buffs on them. If target enemy had no buffs, inflict Healing Immunity and Stagger for 2 turns. This attack cannot be Evaded. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: The Ferocity Of Duren--Deal damage to all enemies and inflict Tenacity Down for 2 turns. Target enemy is inflicted with one stack of Armor Shred the rest of the encounter, which cannot be Dispelled or Copied. Armor Shred: -25% Defense per stack. (Cooldown 4)

Leader: Forward!--All Human allies gain +20% Tenacity and +20% Potency, and all allies gain +20% Max Health. All allies equalize Health with all enemies when they fall below 25% Health. This effect can only trigger once per battle for each ally.

Unique: Inexhaustible--Aanya is immune to Stun and Ability Block. In addition, she has +40% Counter Chance and a 50% chance to Dispel all debuffs on herself whenever she scores a Critical Hit, and a 100% chance to Dispel all debuffs on all allies whenever she defeats an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the feisty child queen. Love this character, and I'm a little sad we didn't see more of her in Season 3 beyond the last episode or two. Still, it was pretty fun working on Aanya's kit.
> 
> It's a mix of her mothers' kits, especially in the Leader Ability, with a bit of added flair to set her apart, as she would no doubt like to be seen. (Aanya clearly loves her mothers very much, despite having never known them, but I get the sense that she would much rather be seen as her own person than be solely defined by the sacrifice of her parents.) Not much to say otherwise, I think. She's a strong Human leader who can put up a good fight against a bunch of different comps.
> 
> Here's hoping to more feisty child queen shenanigans in Season 4 (please let it happen).


	32. Character Ability Kit: Kasef

**Kasef**

Human, Fighter

Basic: Courtier Of War--Deal damage to target enemy and attack again. Each of these attacks has a 45% chance to inflict Ability Block and Daze for 2 turns.

Special 1: Hot-Headed--Deal damage to all enemies, which cannot be Evaded. This attack deals double damage if Kasef is inflicted with any Percent Health damage effects. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Peace Is A Lie--Deal damage to target enemy and inflict Potency Down for 2 turns. If the target enemy is defeated by this attack, Kasef gains a bonus turn and grants Retribution to all allies for 2 turns. (Cooldown 3)

Unique 1: Proper Response--Kasef has +35% Counter Chance. At the start of the encounter, Kasef takes a bonus turn, regardless of turn order. He can only use his Basic Ability, but the attack Stuns the target enemy, which cannot be Resisted. If ally Viren is present, Kasef gains +60% Offense and +25% Critical Chance.

Unique 2: Hearts Of Cinder--Whenever Kasef uses an ability, he has a 30% chance to inflict Burning on any enemies damaged by that ability for 2 turns. In addition, Kasef is healed by Percent Health damage effects instead of damaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This guy has a bit of SWGOH's Han Solo in him, and that is entirely because of that one part in Season 3 where he just rushes into the field before even waiting for Viren's order.
> 
> Kasef's life...kinda sucked? Like, he wanted a war with Xadia as retribution for actions for which Viren was responsible, and then was turned into a monster by Viren in his prosecution of that war and sent to the slaughter. I dunno, guy was an asshat, but I can't help feeling a little bad for him. When he was about to turn into the Heart of Cinder thing, man was terrified. Interested to see how his father reacts to Kasef's demise. He'll probably blame Viren.
> 
> Why do people think Viren is a good guy? Does anyone actually think that?


	33. Character Ability Kit: Phoe-Phoe

**Phoe-Phoe**

Animal, Support

Basic: Smoke And Mirrors--Deal damage to target enemy and all Stealthed enemies. Enemies who were damaged by this attack are inflicted with one stack of Damage Over Time for 2 turns.

Special 1: Fly To The Moon Nexus--Phoe-Phoe Dispels all debuffs on herself and gains 3 stacks of Health Over Time for 2 turns. All other allies gain Foresight for 2 turns. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: Carry--Grant Defense Up and Critical Hit Immunity for 3 turns to all other allies. Phoe-Phoe Taunts for 1 turn. (Cooldown 4)

Unique: Short For Phoenix-Phoenix--While Phoe-Phoe is active, all other Animal allies have +10% Max Health. If ally Ezran is present, he also gains this bonus. Phoe-Phoe Taunts for 1 turn whenever any other ally is inflicted with a debuff. Whenever Phoe-Phoe is defeated, if there are any allies remaining on the battlefield after 3 allied turns, Phoe-Phoe immediately Revives at 100% Health, which cannot be Prevented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a weird week this last week's been. Sorry for not updating as consistently as perhaps I should be, but, silver lining, we're almost to the end of the character section. Couple of bosses after this and that'll be all she wrote.
> 
> This one was interesting, because Phoe-Phoe isn't exactly a tank, but she can pull tanking duty while also being anti-Stealth (couple of Stealth-synergy characters in there, especially Runaan-led Elves). And that Revive is pretty sweet, too, even if it is conditional on there being allies left standing.
> 
> Maybe that's a bit of wishful thinking on my part (hopes for Season 4 and whatnot), but so it goes.


	34. Character Ability Kit: Pip

**Pip**

Animal, Healer

Basic: Scolding Chirp--Deal damage to target enemy with a 60% chance to Stun them for 1 turn.

Special 1: A Song For The Occasion--All allies recover 15% Health. Call target ally and a random other ally to Assist. If either ally scores a Critical Hit, both allies recover an additional 15% Health. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: The Best Birdie Kisses--Dispel all debuffs on all allies. Target ally recovers 30% of Pip’s Max Health. All other allies recover half that amount. (Cooldown 4)

Unique: The Royal Bird--Pip has +50% Max Health. If ally Harrow is present, this bonus is doubled. In addition, Pip cannot be reduced below 50% Health while any other Animal ally is active.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the thing. The animals needed a healer that was specifically an animal and not Ezran, and I took the line "best birdie kisses" to the absolute extreme. And that's why Pip is a healer.
> 
> My thought process, ladies, gentlemen, and otherwise inclined. It's a thing which exists.


	35. Character Ability Kit: Banther

**Banther**

Animal, Defender

Basic: Quick Swipe--Deal damage to target enemy and inflict Offense Down for 2 turns.

Special 1: Furious Claws--Deal damage to all enemies and inflict Defense Down for 2 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Against All Lodge-ic--Banther Taunts for 2 turns and Dispels all buffs on all debuffed enemies. (Cooldown 4)

Unique: Ferocious Appearance--Banther has +50% Defense against debuffed enemies, and debuffed enemies cannot Evade his attacks. At the start of each enemy’s turn, if they are debuffed, Banther Taunts until the end of the turn. Banther reduces his own cooldowns by 1 whenever he suffers a Critical Hit. Whenever Banther gains a buff, the buff has a 50% chance to become Undispellable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you there was a Banther character.
> 
> This one has a variable Taunt as well as an active Taunt, making him pretty versatile as a tank, even outside of a squad of Animals. Obviously, he works best with other Animals, but I left room in his kit for a bit of theorycrafting.
> 
> Next time, bosses and stuff.


	36. Boss Ability Kit: Pyrrah

**Pyrrah**

Boss

Basic: Piercing Swipe--Deal damage to target enemy, and half that amount to all other enemies. This attack cannot be Evaded.

Special 1: Fire And Fury--Deal damage to all enemies and inflict one stack of Burning for 2 turns, with a 40% chance to inflict a second stack for 2 turns. Pyrrah gains Offense Up for 2 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Evasive Maneuvers--Pyrrah Dispels all debuffs on herself and gains 0.5% Evasion (stacking) for the rest of the encounter for every debuff Dispelled this way. (Cooldown 3)

Special 3: Critical Swat--Deal damage to target enemy. If this attack is a Critical Hit, reduce the target enemy’s Max Health by 20% (stacking) for the rest of the encounter, which cannot be Resisted. This ability cannot be Evaded and starts on cooldown. Enemies defeated by this ability cannot be Revived. (Cooldown 6)

Unique 1: Return The Favor--Whenever any enemy uses an ability that grants another ally a buff, Pyrrah has a 40% chance to also gain that buff for 2 turns. In addition, whenever Pyrrah suffers a Critical Hit, she has a 60% chance to deal Unavoidable damage equal to 5% of the damage dealt to the enemy who Critically Hit her. This damage cannot defeat enemies.

Unique 2: Xadian Holstility--Pyrrah’s Max Health is equal to double the Max Health of all enemies. In addition, she takes reduced damage from Percent Health damage effect, and reduces all damage taken from Human enemies by 30%, which cannot be Prevented.

Unique 3: Rage Of The Sun--Pyrrah uses two abilities per turn, and she is immune to Stun, Ability Block, and abilities that increase cooldowns. In addition, after she takes 30 turns, Pyrrah becomes Enraged for the rest of the encounter. Enraged: All attacks made by this unit deal 1000% more damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now at last, we come to the bosses.
> 
> These are designed to face an entire squad on their own, which is why this kit seems a lot more powerful than the regular characters. I considered making Pyrrah Ezran's Summonable ally, as opposed to Bait, but I realized that making Pyrrah the Summon would be a disservice to her power as, you know, a dragon.
> 
> So now she's a boss fight.
> 
> Also, bosses are exclusively dragons (don't know if I've mentioned that or not). There's a fight for Avizandum, Sol Regem, and Zubeia. I'm interested to see what everybody thinks of those (and of this boss fight as well). Let me know! If you like. Or something.


	37. Boss Ability Kit: Sol Regem

**Sol Regem**

Boss

Basic: Fool His Senses--Deal damage to target enemy and grant them a random buff on Sol Regem for 1 turn. If Sol Regem has no buffs, target enemy gains Advantage for 2 turns. When the buff granted to the target enemy by this Ability expires, target enemy is inflicted with Ability Block for 2 turns, which cannot be Resisted.

Special 1: Lesser Beings--Deal damage to target enemy and Stagger them for 2 turns. If the target enemy is Human, deal double damage and inflict Healing Immunity for 2 turns.

Special 2: Bitterness And Resentment--Deal damage to all enemies and inflict Potency Down for 3 turns. Sol Regem gains Advantage for 2 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Special 3: Wrath Of The Sun King--Deal damage to target enemy. If target enemy was buffed, or if Sol Regem has more than 20 stacks of Fury, instantly defeat them instead. Sol Regem gains all buffs on the defeated target for 2 turns. (Sol Regem cannot gain buffs related to Health or Healing.) This attack cannot be Evaded, Countered, or Resisted, and starts on cooldown. (Cooldown 12)

Unique 1: Battle Fury--Sol Regem is immune to Stun, Ability Block, Blind, and Tenacity Down. At the start of each of his turns, and whenever he would be inflicted with these debuffs, he gains one stack of Fury for the rest of the encounter, which cannot be Dispelled, Copied, or Prevented. Fury: +5% Offense per stack.

Unique 2: I Smell Death!--Sol Regem cannot Evade attacks, but deals 40% more damage to Mage enemies and 20% more damage to all other enemies. Human enemies defeated by Sol Regem cannot be Revived.

Unique 3: The First Dragon King--Sol Regem’s Max Health is equal to triple the Max Health of all enemies. Whenever he is Critically Hit, Sol Regem has a 25% chance to take a bonus turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, for being the first Dragon King, Sol Regem isn't particularly menacing to me. Maybe it's because he's not an immediate threat like Aaravos and Viren are. Like, while the bros till the close are taking over the world with Dark Magic and such, Sol Regem's just chilling at the Human-Xadia border like...wassup? I'm here. I exist.
> 
> Maybe that's why it was a bit challenging to make a kit for him, because he hasn't presented himself as a threat. (And given the state of his eyes, or lack thereof, I doubt he ever will.) He only talks in one episode, after all. Not a whole lot of material to go on.
> 
> That said, I gave it my best shot. Hope you like!


	38. Boss Ability Kit: Zubeia

**Zubeia**

Boss

Basic: The All-Powerful Dragon Queen--Instantly defeat all enemies. This attack cannot be Evaded, Countered, or Resisted.

Unique: In Mourning--Zubeia is immune to damage and cannot be targeted, and her Initiative roll is considered to be 0. At the start of the encounter, she Summons allies Callum, Rayla, Ezran, Ibis, and Zym to battle, and a countdown of 50 begins. At the start of each of Zubeia’s turns, the countdown decreases by 1. Zubeia cannot attack while the countdown is above 0. When the countdown reaches 0, Zubeia awakens and immediately takes a bonus turn. At the start of every turn, if all allies are defeated, Zubeia is immediately defeated. (For the purposes of Ezran’s The Crown Unique Ability, Zubeia is not considered an allied combatant. If Callum, Rayla, Ibis, Zym, and Summoned ally Bait are all defeated, Ezran escapes from battle at the start of the next turn.)

_ Callum _

Human, Team Zym, Mage, Boss

Basic: Aspiro--Deal damage to target enemy and Dispel all buffs on them. If Callum has Flight, he chains these effects to a random other enemy. Otherwise, he attacks again. This second attack has +100% Critical Damage.

Special 1: Fulminis--Deal damage to target enemy and Shock them for 2 turns. Enemies who were already Shocked are also Stunned for 2 turns. If Callum does not have Flight, he resets all his cooldowns. Otherwise, he gains Offense Up for 2 turns and grants it to ally Rayla, if she is present. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: Ventus Spiralis--Dispel all debuffs on all allies. Then, grant them Critical Hit Immunity for 3 turns. If Callum has Flight, this effect lasts for 4 turns and cannot be Dispelled. (Cooldown 4)

Special 3: Manus Pluma Volantus--Callum changes stance and gains the Flight unique buff until the next time this Ability is used. Flight cannot be Dispelled, Copied, or Prevented. Flight: Callum ignores Taunt during his turn and gains +20% Critical Chance and +20% Critical Damage. (Cooldown 2)

Leader: Primal Mage--All Human and Mage allies gain +20% Potency. These bonuses are doubled for Team Zym allies. In addition, Team Zym allies gain +5% Potency and Tenacity and +2.5% Evasion for each Team Zym ally at the start of the encounter. (For the purposes of this encounter, Callum is considered the Leader.)

Unique: Breathe--Callum recovers 1% Health at the start of every turn for every Mage ally on the battlefield at the start of the encounter. If ally Rayla is present, this bonus is doubled, and ally Rayla also receives it.

_ Rayla _

Elf, Team Zym, Boss

Basic: Moonshadow Bladework--Deal damage to target enemy and Daze them for 2 turns. If the target enemy is Targeted, they are also Stunned for 1 turn, which cannot be Resisted.

Special 1: Last Of The Dragonguard--Deal damage to all enemies, which cannot be Evaded. If ally Zym is present, he gains Defense Up, Critical Hit Immunity, and Foresight for 2 turns. All other allies gain Defense Up for 2 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Moonrise--Rayla Dispels all debuffs on herself and gains Stealth, Offense Up, Critical Damage Up, Defense Up, and Tenacity Up for 3 turns, which cannot be Dispelled. (Cooldown 4)

Unique 1: My Heart--Rayla has +10% Max Health for every Team Zym ally on the battlefield. If ally Callum is present, this bonus is doubled, and ally Callum also receives it.

Unique 2: For Xadia--The first enemy that takes a turn in any encounter becomes Targeted. While any enemy is Targeted, Rayla deals 75% more damage to that enemy and always Critically Hits them. In addition, she gains reduced Health from Percent Health recovery effects and takes damage equal to 2% of her Max Health at the start of each of her turns. This damage cannot defeat Rayla. If the Targeted enemy is defeated, Rayla no longer takes damage at the start of each of her turns, and she gains the full amount of Health from any percent Health recovery effects. If Rayla defeats the Targeted enemy, she also gains a bonus turn, recovers 100% Health, and gains +50% Tenacity, Potency, Offense, and Critical Chance for the rest of the encounter. These bonuses are halved for all other Team Zym allies.

_ Ezran _

Human, Team Zym, Boss

Basic: Compassionate--All allies recover 2.5% Health and gain Defense Up for 2 turns.

Special 1: Through The Ice--Dispel all buffs on target enemy, then Stun them for 1 turn, which cannot be Evaded or Dispelled. (Cooldown 2)

Special 2: Connection--Dispel all debuffs on all allies. All Animal allies recover 25% Health, and all Team Zym allies recover 20% Health. Call all Animal allies and all buffed Team Zym allies to Assist, dealing damage to the target enemy. Summon ally Bait to the battlefield, who Taunts for 1 turn and also Assists. If Bait is already on the battlefield, he gains Advantage and Critical Damage Up for 3 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Unique 1: The Crown--Ezran has +25% Tenacity. In addition, whenever Ezran uses an ability during his turn, he has a 40% chance to call a random other ally to Assist (limit twice per turn). At the start of every turn, if there are no allied combatants, Ezran escapes from battle. At the start of the encounter, summon ally Bait who Taunts for 1 turn.

Unique 2: Bait--The following is a player kit for Summoned ally Bait:

_ Bait _

Animal, Team Zym, Boss

[Basic]: Grumpy Goading--Deal damage to target enemy and Taunt for 1 turn. If the target is above 25% Health, this attack is an automatic Critical Hit.

[Special]: Glow--Deal damage to all enemies and Blind them for 2 turns. If the target enemy is Blinded as a result of this Ability, call all other allies to Assist. (Cooldown 4)

[Unique 1]: He Doesn’t Know He’s Delicious--Bait gains +1% Offense (stacking) every time he takes damage. This bonus does not reset if he is defeated and Summoned again. In addition, Bait has 100% Counter Chance.

[Unique 2]: Summoned--This unit’s stats scale with the Summoner’s. This unit can only be Summoned to an ally slot if it is available. This unit cannot be Revived except with an Ability that calls for a Summon. This unit’s Initiative roll is considered to be identical to the Initiative roll of its Summoner. The Summoner will always take a turn first, if possible. When there are no other allied combatants, this unit escapes from battle.

_ Zym _

Animal, Team Zym, Boss

Basic: Archdragon Of The Sky--Deal damage to target enemy and Shock them for 2 turns. This attack deals 75% more damage if target enemy was already Shocked.

Special 1: Wonderstorm--Deal damage to all enemies with a 75% chance to Stun them for 1 turn. Enemies who are Shocked cannot Resist the effects of this attack. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Grand Destiny--Dispel all debuffs on all Animal and Team Zym allies. Zym gains Offense Up, Critical Damage Up, Advantage, and Potency Up for 3 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Unique 1: The Dragon Prince--At the start of the encounter, Zym gains +30% Tenacity and +30% Defense. In addition, he reduces any damage taken from attacks made by Mage enemies by 60%, which cannot be Prevented.

Unique 2: Echoes Of Thunder--Zym has a 50% chance to Dispel a random buff from a random enemy at the start of every turn. If this effect takes place, Zym recovers 5% Health. If no enemies have buffs, Zym recovers 10% Health.

_ Ibis _

Elf, Team Zym, Mage, Boss

Basic: Magical Assistance--Deal damage to target enemy. The ally with the lowest Health recovers 20% Health and has their cooldowns reduced by 1. If the ally with the lowest Health recovers to full Health, their cooldowns are reset.

Special 1: To The Pinnacle--All allies recover 25% Health. Dispel all buffs on all enemies, which cannot be Evaded. For each effect Dispelled this way, all allies recover an additional 1% Health, and all enemies take Unavoidable damage equal to 1% of their Max Health, which cannot be Evaded or Countered. (Cooldown 3)

Special 2: Leaping Heart--Target ally recovers 35% Health and gains Critical Damage Up for 4 turns. Then, Revive all defeated Elf and Team Zym allies and 70% Health and grant them Tenacity Up for 5 turns. If ally Zym was present at the start of the encounter, these Revives cannot be Prevented. (Cooldown 6)

Unique: Zubeia’s Liaison--At the start of the encounter, the ally with the lowest Health gains +30% Max Health. If ally Zym is present, he also gains this bonus (stacking if Zym is also the ally with the lowest Health). All other allies gain half this amount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, a neat old boss fight where you don't fight the boss because she literally kills you as soon as she starts fighting you.
> 
> The idea is of course that you have to defeat the (slightly juiced up) Team Zym squad before Zubeia wakes up, otherwise she just glacks your whole team in one shot.
> 
> Kill order is a bit difficult to determine on this one, considering there are so many high-value targets, but I'd personally go for Ibis first, because of that ridiculous Revive he's got going on (because the nature of the encounter means that Zym is always going to be present at the start of the encounter, if he gets that ability off, the Revive can't be Prevented, which takes precedence over "cannot be Revived"). Once he's down, though, they're not coming back when you take them out. That said, they're still pretty difficult to take down, even without Ibis constantly Reviving them.
> 
> I'd probably recommend using Aaravos on account of the fact that he can turn one of the enemy team against all the others. Other than that, take your pick. You can go for the guys who have more Aaravos-specific synergy (which here can also mean Viren-specific synergy), or you can go for whomever you want if you plan on using Aaravos's lead because it benefits everyone.
> 
> But this was a lot of fun to think about and write in terms of a what-if encounter. Hope you enjoyed it as well!


	39. Boss Ability Kit: Avizandum

**Avizandum**

Boss

Basic: Shake The Earth--Deal damage to target enemy and Daze them for 2 turns.

Special 1: Leave This Place--Deal damage to target enemy and inflict all debuffs on Avizandum and all enemies onto target enemy for 2 turns. This attack cannot be Evaded. (Cooldown 4)

Special 2: Stand Guard--Avizandum Dispels all debuffs on himself and gains Defense Up and Tenacity Up for 5 turns, which cannot be Dispelled. (Cooldown 7)

Special 3: You Cannot Hide--Deal damage to all enemies, which cannot be Evaded. All enemies gain Taunt for 2 turns. If any enemies had Stealth or Foresight at the start of the turn, it is Dispelled, and those enemies are inflicted with Offense Down, Defense Down, and one stack of Damage Over Time for 2 turns. (Cooldown 4)

Special 4: The Most Powerful Creature In The World--Deal damage to target enemy. If target enemy was Taunting, deal massive damage instead, and the defeated target cannot be Revived. This ability starts on cooldown. (Cooldown 18)

Unique 1: The Dragon King--Avizandum is immune to Ability Block, Tenacity Down, and abilities that increase cooldowns, takes reduced damage from Percent Health damage effects, and he has +35% Tenacity and Defense at the start of the encounter. In addition, whenever he is inflicted with Stun, he Dispels it after 1 enemy turn, if possible.

Unique 2: We Called Him Thunder--Avizandum Dispels a random buff from a random enemy at the start of every turn and, if possible, Copies it onto himself for 1 turn. This effect cannot be Evaded. (Avizandum cannot gain buffs related to Health or Healing.)

Unique 3: The Roar Of Xadia--Avizandum’s Max Health is equal to triple the Max Health of all enemies. Whenever he suffers a Critical Hit, he has a 50% chance to gain Critical Hit Immunity for 1 turn, which cannot be Dispelled. Whenever he suffers a debuff, he has a 50% chance to gain Critical Damage Up for 2 turns.

  
  


If Harrow is on the enemy team, he gains a new Special Ability, Spear Of The Dead:

Spear Of The Dead--Deal damage equal to the Max Health of the Healthiest ally at the start of the encounter, which cannot be reduced or Evaded. The cooldown of this ability is reduced by 1 every time Avizandum takes a turn, and the damage increases by an amount equal to 25% of the Max Health of the Healthiest enemy at the start of the encounter every time Avizandum takes a turn while Harrow is in Aggressive Stance. Harrow can use this ability at any time during the encounter, regardless of what Stance he is in. This ability starts on cooldown. (Cooldown 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we come to the end (for now, at least.)
> 
> This encounter is meant to be played with Harrow, obviously, although I don't think he can do it with just one companion, unfortunately, like he does in the show. This kind of kills the intimate nature of that scene, but at the same time, this is just a game, and really, it's just the concept of a game, so, ya know, have fun and stuff.
> 
> I might consider posting more of these character kits if we get more new characters in future seasons. (Wouldn't surprise me if we did; I think I read somewhere that TDP is meant to go for, like, 6 or 7 seasons? Plus we're getting books and a video game. Lots of people could be introduced or even expanded upon in those works, I think.) On top of that, reworks may be in order for some of these characters if there's something added to their characters that wasn't there when I started this (between Seasons 3 and 4).
> 
> So this isn't goodbye. It's goodbye for now.
> 
> -trgunning


End file.
